Undying Love
by edward.andbella.4eternity17
Summary: continuation of breaking dawn. set after. high school. volturi. new love for the lonely. and much more. Rest of the summary is inside. I do not own Twilight or the characters from twilight.
1. Chapter 1: scout

**I do not own any of these amazing characters.**

**A/N This is my first fanfic. hope you like it! review! By the way, all of the relationships continue on, Edward does NOT fall for someone else. other relationships may be added to single characters though. The vampires are the same as in Twilight, they cannot have babies. The story just continues on right after Breaking Dawn. I apologize for any days when I can't update my story, It's Christmas time, so I am at my grandparent's house. Not to mention the issue that sometimes I can only write at night. Ugh. This story will hopefully end up being like thirty chapters. I hope. Enjoy! **

**~Elise**

Book 1- Bella

Chapter 1: Scout

Sunlight peeked in through the bedroom window and danced on Edward's skin unearthing millions of diamonds. I let a sigh escape my frozen body. Time again to get dressed and wake Renesmee up.

After the death of beloved Irina, the Denali Clan had come to live with us. Garret had stayed with us, as he and Kate were in love. As a result, Garret was trying to become "vegetarian", like the Denalis' and us. We were headed to the main house to go hunting. Our entire family was coming, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, Garret, Jacob, Renesmee, Edward, and myself. Since Alice and Jasper had returned, we were a family once more.

Edward and I got up from our over sized bed-considering we don't even sleep-and headed to our over sized closet. Alice restocks our closet basically every week, considering most of our clothes get destroyed...

"What did she do!" I screeched when I saw that every normal piece of clothing that Alice had allowed in our closet, was gone. Oh, she will pay.

I examined the unfamiliar smells of the clothes. I was just going to have to suck it up and wear something Alice-ish. I sighed again.

"Calm down, love. I can talk to Alice about this...issue during our hunt." My new, gorgeous husband reassured me.

"Alright." I nodded as I rummaged through the new clothes. Sneaky Alice. Edward was ready before I had even selected what I was going to wear.

"I'll go and awake Renesmee." Edward said as he noticed I wasn't ready yet. He turned to get our daughter.

I settled on the least showy outfit. It was a mini skirt-yes, a mini skirt was the _least _showy outfit-along with a red sequined top. I had to wear six inch red stilettos. Alice is really going to pay. As soon as I was ready, I rushed to Renesmee's room.

Renesmee was just waking up. She must have been really tired after having to face the _Volturi _yesterday.

"Good morning Renesmee." I greeted her.

"Morning mommy. We are going hunting right?" Renesmee asked hopefully.

"Yes, darling. The whole family is coming." Edward clarified.

"Even Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper?!" Renesmee still wasn't so used to Alice and Jasper being back.

"Yes." Edward grinned. "And Kate, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, and Garrett."

"Yay!" She bounced up and down on her bed.

Edward and I exchanged a glance. The mood had lighted right away after the Volturi left without harming any of us.

"You look beautiful Bella." Edward complimented me.

"Thanks." I muttered. If I could blush, I would have been as red as a tomato. He wrapped his long arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "Enough." I said hesitantly. "Finish getting ready Renesmee so we can go to the main house."

After Renesmee was dressed, we headed to the main house. We walked at human speed again to the house, in no rush, again.

As soon as we walked into the front door of the house, we noticed the mood had lightened extremely. Emmett and Rose were lounging on the couch watching TV. Alice and Jasper were sitting at the base of the stairs, chatting. Kate and Garrett were leaning up against the back wall, kissing. Esme and Carlisle were rummaging through some books. Carmen and Eleazar were sitting together on the loveseat next to the couch were Tanya sat. Jacob and Seth were sitting on the floor against the wall, snoozing away.

Jacob jerked awake. "Hey Nessie!" Jacob elbowed Seth awake.

"Hi." Seth muttered, only kind of awake. He sat up straight, so Jake did the same.  
Renesmee ran and gave Jake and Seth a big hug.  
"Love the outfit Bella!" Alice exclaimed. I gave her a put-my-closet-back-to-the-way-it-was glare.  
Emmett jumped from the couch. "Lets go hunt! Meet you guys across the river." He took Rose's hand and dragged her out the door. Emmett. Always so eager to kill things.  
"Irritable grizzly season." Edward explained in my ear, reminding me of the first night I spent with him. "Shall we?" Edward turned towards the door to follow them. I allowed him to drag me along.  
I noticed that everyone else left as well. Once we crossed the river, everyone had caught up. "Ready to hunt Garrett?" I said, remembering my first hunt. He nodded.  
I glanced over to Alice who was now captured in stillness, that far away look in her eyes. She blinked back to the present, glanced at Jasper, and just smiled. She looked at Tanya, then at Edward who was now smiling as well.  
"We should go..." Edward said, pulling my hand. The air was moist, and there was a light snow. He had smelled some elk, nine to be exact, so the other guys and Renesmee each got one.  
The sweet aroma of mountain lion filled my nose. Simultaneously Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and I raced towards the creature. Tanya and I got there first, sharing its delectable blood. Once we finished draining the lion, we turned towards the nearby road. Along the edge of the highway, a fir tree was tilted as if it was held back by only one root. The road was deserted, until a lone car approached, speeding.  
"Wow, nice car. He must be in a hurry." As soon as the words escaped Rose's mouth, the tires of the passing vehicle hit black ice, causing it to spin uncontrollably. I was stunned as it crashed into the leaning tree. We all surveyed the area, making sure no other humans were nearby and then crept slowly to the car. The Volturi just left, we don't need to give them a reason for them to come back. Tanya opened the passenger door and froze. Even the smell of the dog on the floor underneath the dash did not distract her from what she was looking at. I glanced over, and on the front passenger seat was a beautiful, hand carved, wooden bust of a woman; a remarkable resemblance of Tanya. The dog didn't move.  
Esme gasped, getting a full view of the young man on the seat. Blood was splattered around the car, so I held my breath. One of the branches of the fir tree had impaled him, going through his chest, close to his heart, which was now faintly beating. The dog whined but still did not move from his place.  
Alice took Tanya's arm. "You need to change him. Now."  
"What? Why me?" Tanya whispered, shocked. And then she looked at his face and back to Alice.  
"Change him." Alice said with a knowing smile.  
Tanya paused briefly.  
"His heart is failing. Now Tanya." Esme directed.  
Tanya hesitated, objecting. "But I-"  
Suddenly I understood and blurted, "Tanya, he's your Edward." With that I released my shield, and longed for Edward to be at my side. This young man was someone's loved one. I yearned for Edward to be with me.  
Tanya glanced at Alice as she swiftly made contact with the young man and injected him with her immortalizing venom. The dog whined again.  
I could hear the rest of our family running. I heard Edward say "They need us." To Carlisle for an explanation of why he was leaving.  
Esme carefully pulled out the branch. Tanya picked him out of the seat, and turned towards the house. Kate grabbed the bust out of the front seat, amazed by how much it looked like Tanya. She took the keys out of the ignition and opened the trunk were she found a grey suitcase and pulled it out. Carmen knelt down to the dog and found his collar. It read 'Scout'.  
"Lets get them home." Kate said as soon as she had gotten everything out.  
Edward emerged from the trees first, embracing me. As the others came into view, Edward kissed me softly. I hugged both Edward and Renesmee.  
"At least he doesn't smell as bad as Jacob." Edward said as he noticed Carmen holding Scout. Jacob growled at Edward.  
"Lets see if he'll let me check him over." Carlisle walked slowly towards Carmen and Scout. "He's okay I think. There is a minor cut on his left ear. Just a little shaken. He must be in shock or he would have ran away by now." Carlisle said after he examined him. "Lets see if he can walk." Carlisle scooped Scout out of the car and placed him gently on the ground. He looked fine.  
"Come on Scout. follow us." Carmen invited scout. I set Renesmee down and she skipped over to Scout and walked next to him.  
"Here. Let me take that." Garrett offered. Kate sighed and handed the things to him.  
"Emmett and I got the car." Rose said. She couldn't wait to get her hands on it.  
Everyone headed to the house.  
About half way to the house, I noticed a small chipmunk following us. Huh. I thought Animals usually avoid us.  
Emmett helped Rosalie put the car in the garage, and then Emmett came back to the house while Rose looked it over.  
Once we were at the house, Tanya gently placed him on Carlisle's exam table. "I wonder what his name is." Tanya said as she looked at him again.  
"Lets see if we can find out." Carmen said, and looked in his back pocket and pulled out a wallet. "His name is Tyler Fox." She informed us as soon as she saw his drivers license.  
"I wonder who will miss him." Tanya muttered, looking to the ground.  
Esme flipped through his wallet. "No photos of anyone."  
"He has no one." Alice declared.  
"Now he does." I whispered to Tanya, comforting her. We all exited that room. But before Tanya left, she glanced over her shoulder and looked at Tyler Fox.  
I joined Edward on the piano bench. I stared out the window. Night was falling and now there were several chipmunks on the porch.  
Renesmee was seated on the rug next to Scout, comforting with a calm strokes. "He is so beautiful. I've never seen anything like him. What kind of dog is he mom?"  
Garrett was sitting on the couch next to Kate. "I believe that he is a Karelin Bear Dog. He is quite a beauty." Scout had White face that stretched from just above his deep blue eyes and down under his chin down to his neck and chest. His forehead, ears and back were all black. His legs were black and white. His tail was black, with a white tip that made it look like a paintbrush. His coat was thick and shiny and felt like silk.  
"He truly is." Renesmee agreed, her smile growing wider.  
"He really likes you Nessie." Jacob came and sat next to her on the floor.

**A/N sorry this chapter is so short.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tyler

Chapter 2: Tyler

"He'll be awake soon." Alice informed us after


End file.
